This invention relates to fishing lures. In one aspect, this invention relates to an improved fishing lure. In another aspect, this invention relates to an improved spinner for use on a fishing lure.
Sport fishing may well be the most popular of all outdoor sports, having devotees from all walks of life and all ages. In sport fishing, man has endeavored to provide himself with equipment and particularly lures, which give him enjoyment in catching fish without removing the sport from the catch.
Over the years there has been a variety of forms, shapes, colors and so forth, of fishing lures. Some lures have been designed to attract bass, others to attract trout, and some have been designed to attract the fisherman at the bait shop with little or not consideration given to attracting the fish.
Surface-type fishing lures, which are generally, though not necessarily, constructed and designed for attracting and catching large mouth bass, usually comprise a single fishhook and a means for attracting the fish's attention, such as a spinner. Such spinner generally has a triangular shape with apertured mounting tabs or lugs at the forward and trailing ends, and oppositely bent impeller blades. These lugs may be bent both in the same direction, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 967,660, 1,395,533, 1,627,637 and 3,093,923; or oppositely bent, with a slot provided between the lugs for the mounting wire to pass through, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 849,036. Instead of apertured mounting lugs, the spinner disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,261,433 has a plurality of alternating projections and recesses which provide a passage therebetween for a mounting wire.
The spinner disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat Nos. 967,660, 1,395,533, 1,627,637 and 3,093,923 cannot rotate freely upon a mounting wire because the weight of the spinner is concentrated to one side. The spinner disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 849,036 is better balanced, but weeds can get caught in the elongated slot and foul the spinner. The spinner disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,261,433 is better balanced and does not have a weed-catching slot, however, if the mounting wire is bent, however slightly, the spinner cannot rotate freely.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved spinner.
Another object is to provide an improved fishing lure.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following disclosure, the appended claims, and the attached drawing.